The Real Meaning of Forever
by Pearl Gatsby
Summary: A short note of finality after the ending of the manga: After being away from each other for some time, Sakura and Syaoran are finally reunited. Oneshot.


**The Real Meaning of Forever**

Sakura nearly tripped and fell flat on her face as she raced down the stairs and into the foyer. She knew Toya would tease her for being late again. Not that she herself was happy with it- the second week of eighth grade, and she was late.

She ran out the door and took off towards school. She had outgrown her rollerblades a long time ago. If she had them on, she would be passing Syaoran's house by now…

No, she corrected herself, Syaoran's _old_ house. Strange that nobody had ever bought it… but if Sakura had been able to, she certainly would have bought it. She missed Syaoran that much. He had moved back to Hong-Kong several years ago. Perfect timing, she thought sarcastically. Just when I realized that I loved him—

She rounded the corner and her heart skipped a beat. A tall figure stood outside the gate of his house…

No, she told herself, it can't be. He would have said something, I know it.

She came closer. When she was within a few yards of him she froze.

It was him.

Taller, more handsome than she remembered, and wearing her middle school's uniform—he was back. Syaoran was back.

He smiled as she approached. Sakura noticed he was holding the teddy bear she had made him—the one he had named "Sakura." Sakura had a bear Syaoran had made, too, and named it after him. They were almost identical, but the one Sakura had made was green with wings. The one Syaoran had made was just pink.

"Syaoran…?"

"I've finally finished the paperwork in Hong-Kong… to move here. From now on I'll be able to stay in Tomoeda." As Syaoran spoke, Sakura noticed his voice was deeper. It must have changed sometime while they were apart.

When she had gotten over his voice, his actual words hit her. He was staying… here, in Tomoeda? Forever? "Really…?" Sakura asked, amazed.

"Yeah."

"So… I don't have to settle for letters or phone calls anymore?" Sakura suddenly noticed the tears dripping down her cheeks. Syaoran was staying! He was finally back!

"Not anymore," Syaoran answered, his eyes filling with longing and love for the girl he had missed so much.

Sakura flung herself at him and they embraced. She exclaimed, "Then we'll be together… forever!"

Syaoran whispered into her hair, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too…" Sakura whispered back.

Syaoran took her chin in his hand and tilted her face towards his. Slowly he leaned down to capture her lips—

** BING BONG BING BONG!!!**

They froze, their lips millimeters apart.

"We're late!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, taking off in the direction of the school. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and they ran the whole way there.

"Sorry we're so late, Mr.—"

"You made it again, Sakura!" Chiharu laughed. "You're a master at beating the teacher to class LI, IS THAT YOU?!" Chiharu's eyes widened as she got her first look at the young man holding Sakura's hand. "HEY, EVERYBODY, LI SYAORAN'S BACK!!!"

The entire class rushed over to see their old friend Syaoran. He was surrounded by people, and in all the confusion lost hold of Sakura's hand. Maybe later today… he thought sadly to himself.

* * *

"So, you two are finally together!" Yamazaki exclaimed. He and several other guys, plus Chiharu, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Rika, were seated beneath their favorite tree near the elementary school. It was on the other side of the fence, but its shade still reached to where they were. 

Sakura turned slightly pink, as did Syaoran, but nodded.

"Isn't it cute?" Tomoyo exclaimed from the other side of her camera.

"_Must_ you film everything?" Syaoran said, annoyed, swatting the camera away as his blush deepened.

Sakura laughed.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran turned on her, but she only laughed harder.

All the girls giggled, and Sakura nearly fell over backwards. She pointed to her boyfriend. "_You_!"

* * *

Sakura waved as Tomoyo headed in the other direction. "See you the day after tomorrow! Have fun!" 

"Thanks! Seeya, Sakura! I'll bring you back something wonderful!" Tomoyo called.

Syaoran waved as she walked away, but then he asked, "Where's Tomoyo going?"

"A business trip with her mom. They kind of grew apart some for a while, but now they're becoming closer again. Ms. Daidouji decided to enforce that and is taking Tomoyo to Tokyo. She's so excited… she can't wait to go shopping." Sakura laughed a little.

"Ah," Syaoran said.

They walked together and were suddenly overcome by an uncomfortable silence.

"I think I—"

"Sakura, do you—"

They tried to speak at the same time, then made the necessary apologies ("You go first." "No, _you_ finish.") After a minute of quarreling, it was decided that Sakura was supposed to speak.

"I think I need some help with some equations from our Algebra homework," Sakura said. "I don't quite remember how you're supposed to work them… Now what were you going to say?"

"I was about to invite you over, so why don't we do our homework at my house?"

"Sure," Sakura smiled.

Syaoran reached out and took her hand as they walked. Sakura beamed and squeezed his hand lightly. "I love you," she whispered.

Syaoran turned pink again, and Sakura just smiled.

* * *

Sakura plopped onto the comfortable sofa she remembered. In fact, _everything_ was exactly as she remembered. She waited patiently for Syaoran to return with the promised refreshments and laid out her Algebra textbook and notebook. 

Syaoran soon returned with cookies and tea and sat on the sofa across the table from her.

"So, on number one—"

"What page?"

"Forty-nine."

"Okay. On number one, how do you set it up?"

Syaoran picked up her pencil and notebook and started writing something. A thought occurred to him and he stopped. "Oh, for Pete's sake," he muttered, standing.

"What?"

"I just felt silly," Syaoran said, now claiming the spot on Sakura's right.

Sakura scooted over and leaned up against him as he worked the problem. "Word problems have their own special language, and it's sometimes difficult to set them up," he was saying. But his words went in one ear and out the other, as far as Sakura was concerned. He was soft, and smelled good. His cheeks were a faint pink which, she decided with delight, was probably her fault.

"Got it?"

"Yeah," Sakura lied, and took the notebook from him. She curled up on the other end of the couch while Syaoran got out his own textbook and notebook and started working.

For a while there was only silence, and the sound of pencils scratching against paper.

"What'd you get for number eleven?" Sakura asked.

"Twenty-nine thirds, or nine and—"

"Two thirds. Thanks," Sakura finished for him.

More silence… and then…

Syaoran's stomach rumbled.

Sakura burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me again?" Syaoran demanded lightheartedly, taking a cookie from the plate.

"You're so cute!" Sakura said finally.

"Cute?"

"Yeah. Cute."

Syaoran removed the books from his lap and put the cookie on the table. "I'll show you _cute_."

Menacingly he stood and reached for Sakura. She dumped her books onto the floor and climbed over the arm of the couch, then took off running.

Around the living room twice, up the stairs, back down again, and into the downstairs hall Syaoran chased Sakura, the former growling and the latter giggling like mad.

Suddenly Sakura found herself cornered. There was only one doorknob around, and it was on her left. She turned it, but it was locked.

Syaoran came racing down the hall. At the last second he slid on the rug and fell flat on his face.

Sakura laughed so hard she fell down with him. "Syaoran… are… you… okay?" she gasped through her guffaws.

Syaoran sat up slowly, also laughing. "Yeah, I think," he replied. "But I sprained my pride."

Sakura stopped laughing so she could ask, "What?"

"I sprained my pride. It's hard to do pretty much of anything with a sprained pride, you know," Syaoran stated matter-of-factly. He stood and helped Sakura up.

They were very close. "Well… not everything," Syaoran said, and kissed her. She leaned backwards and bumped up against the wall.

Sakura panted when the kiss was over, gasping for breath. It had been wonderful.

"I wanted to kiss you for so long…" Syaoran said, his hands on her shoulders. He played with her hair.

She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck. Syaoran lost his balance and they both fell sideways, but it made no difference…

* * *

Sakura worked out another equation. 

"That's right…" Syaoran whispered into her ear. He tightly hugged the girl on his lap and kissed her cheek.

"Syaoran," Sakura reprimanded, "How do you expect me to do Algebra when you keep kissing me?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Sakura considered the situation. "…Is Algebra really that important?"

* * *

_Fin_. 


End file.
